Corruption's Heart
The Price of Loyalty |previous = Aurora Borealis or Betrayal's End |map = CorruptionsHeart_map.png |bonus = View Heroes 5 Magi Advanced Estates |version = H2X }} Corruption's Heart is the eighth and last scenario of the The Price of Loyalty campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. The heroes of The Empire managed to overcome the armies of the necromancers and their allies, and the Emperor hailed them for their victory. Walkthrough The Empire starts out with a single Wizard castle and hero. If the player chose the Arrow's Flight scenario instead of The Abyss, they'll have a +2 daily wood bonus, and an elven alliance that makes all neutral elf and grand elf stacks join them. If they chose to play the optional scenario Betrayal's End, they'll have the full Battle Garb of Anduran, instead of just the Helmet and Breastplate. The green player has five castles and two towns, spread out over the northern islands on the map. The yellow and purple players have four castles each, located on the southwestern island. The red player, the hardest opponent, has five castles on the southern island. Pick either magi or estates. The extra gold will help in the long run to unlock titans early. Good news about this island map is, the AI are locked in their islands and hardly attack the player. leaving the player the luxury of time to build at their leisure, but the enemy has more castles, so the player will be overwhelmed with numbers if they take too long. Red is at the far south of the map, beginning with hundreds of bone dragons/vampires/liches. There's a bug in this map that if red has access to dimension door spell, it may attempt to teleport out of the southern island and slaughter anything in its path. When that happens, the player has no choice but to reload or restart. Hire a second hero to grab the treasure chests; collect gold instead of experience. Barbarian is a good choice, because the player does not need luck or leadership, due to the Anduran artifact, and since the player will face a lot of combat, higher combat over spell stats is preferred. Once the player has made a choice, gather forces (be sure to pass the artifact as well) and send the main hero to recruit elves guarding the gold mine and attack the minotaur to the east and the hydras to the west. Board the boat, undock to the northwest of the nearest island, and attack the knight castle. Send the second hero to the wizard castle to board the boat that was guarded by the minotaur earlier. Hire another hero to collect the goodies on this knight island as well as the lighthouse. While doing that, send the main hero aboard the boat again, head northeast, and undock at the Barbarian town. Capture the barbarian town, head north to hire trolls and also capture the nearby Barbarian castle. Let the hero who boarded the second boat continue to head northwest until arriving at an island filled with resources (above the barbarian town). Let the same hero head east to find an island with a tent. With the main hero, board the boat and head west to a necromancer town. Conquer it and cross through the monolith (take note of the tent password nearby). The player can stop the AI from attacking the Necromancer castle by blocking the monolith with another hero. On this new island, capture the Sorceress castle nearby, then the Wizard castle to the south. Be sure to defeat any heroes that are approaching the newly captured castles. Then go to the town to the northeast on the same island. Approach the next island in the monolith to the south; again, block this monolith with another hero to prevent enemy invasion. This part of the island is much larger and a lot tricker to defend/capture. One suggestion is to capture two castles here, keep both of them empty, jump between the castles with the town portal spell, and flatten any approaching heroes. Once the enemy heroes are severely weakened, the player will be able to capture all castles with ease. Be sure to grab the boots artifact to speed things up! Once this is done, gather all armies and approach the red hero guarding a tent in the southwest corner. Once the password is secured, gather all armies to a main hero, town portal to the first wizard castle, board the boat, and head south. This is the final island, guarded by hundreds of bone dragons, vampires and liches. Once the player goes through the tent, the enemy heroes will directly chase after them to engage them. Try using mass slow to make things easier, as attempting to slow 1 creature will be counted with a haste. Anther method is to allow the foe to cast a spell first, to prevent a counter when casting slow on the bone dragon stack. Once the bone dragons are defeated, capture all their castles and end the campaign. Category:The Price of Loyalty scenarios